Ventricular assist devices, known as VADs, are types of blood pumps used for both short-term and long-term applications where a patient's heart is incapable of providing adequate circulation. For example, a patient suffering from heart failure may use a VAD while the patient awaits a heart transplant. In another example, a patient may use a VAD while the patient recovers from heart surgery. Thus, a VAD can supplement a weak heart or can effectively replace the natural heart's function. VADs can be implanted in the patient's body and powered by an electrical power source outside the patient's body.